Dog Cry
by CerberusOfThe5
Summary: Well, Amara(Haruka) had a dog. Sadly he dies. How will she cope? Will it come to suicide? FINISHED! A little supernatural at the end.
1. Silence

1. Silence  
  
This is a story about Amara Tenoh whose 4-year-old rottwieler/huskey mix, Silence is killed but no one knows why or how. Amara is heartbroken from losing her friend whom she was very attached to. Can Michelle help her cousin get over this tragic event?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I sat on the couch in the middle of our living room staring at the rug where he used to sleep. I fought back the tears that always came back but were never let out. The TV was on but I wasn't watching. Never have I been so depressed. Never. Not since that day, when the tears first came.  
  
~*~*~Flashback~*~*~  
  
He'd been lost for 3 weeks and I was going crazy, calling his name, leaving him milk bones, Snausages, and other treats, and hanging up posters. Finally, he came back. He was trotting across the street when I saw him out the window. He was limping badly and finally collapsed in the middle of our walkway. I was there in a flash just to have my best friend die in my arms.  
  
~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~  
  
The tears came then, the tears came now but this time I couldn't stop them. That's when my remaining family, Michelle and Patches (my cat), made themselves present. Patches purred in my lap and licked my nose as Michelle sat down beside me, a caring hand on my shoulder. She handed me the picture that was on the table next to the couch. We all stared at it and the tears came again. We stared in silence.Silence. 


	2. Help Arrives

Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
The picture was of me, Michelle and Silence lying on the beach, the happiest expressions on our faces. How I wish I could do that again, with him, my best friend. Michelle noticed my sorrow (I swear that woman can read minds!) and placed my head against her chest. "It's ok Amara." She whispered gently, stroking my hair as she said it. The days following were horrible. Thoughts reeled inside my head so much, it made me dizzy. One morning, I just didn't get up and Michelle began to worry. "What's the point?" I asked my cousin, petting Patches who was also beginning to worry. "Patches is right here, you're right here, why else get up?" With that she left, her head down. I didn't fall for it though, her "I give up" routine. "She's up to something, Patchie." I told my cat who purred in agreement. The next day, I woke up hungry to a room full of girls. Tell me she didn't, I thought in horror. Rei looked straight into my eye to see if I was awake. I pretended to be asleep still. Lita however didn't fall for it. She whistled in my ear (which I can't stand by the way) causing me to sit up and push her away. " I guess you figured out why we're here." Mina stated. "Yep" I replied, my eyes closed. I'm not one of those get-up-and-be-active-type of people, so I was still sleepy. " Talk to us, Amara" Serena pleaded. "It'll help." I sighed and prepared to tell the story of Silence. 


	3. The Story

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!  
  
3.The Story  
  
"Why can't Michelle tell you people?" I whined, " She knows the story!" It didn't work, it never does. They all crossed their arms and stared at me. I thought back a little. So I told them, everything, from when I first found Silence asleep in the back of my Nissan pick-up to the time he saved the little boy from the river to the fun we had watching football, he used to bark at the TV when ever I started yelling at it, to all the tricks he could do and finally, to how much I missed him. Amazingly, the tears didn't come. Michelle put her hand on my head and ruffled my hair. "Well," she asked, "Did that help?" I smiled at the hope in her eyes. "Nope but thanks for trying." And with that I rolled over in the bed and fell asleep. ~*~*~*~*~ I cautiously opened one eye, looking to see if anyone new was in my room. Nope. I lifted my head to check my Scooby-Doo alarm clock on my dresser next to my bed. 12:46. I got out of bed, throwing patches to the floor. "Sorry Patchie." I called as she walked out of the room. I threw on a black t-shirt with a skull on the front and a black pair of jeans. I trudged downstairs to find everybody hangin in the living room. "Good afternoon Sleepyhead." Rei said with a chuckle. "Humph." Was all that I could say. I grabbed my silver Rolex and the keys to my pick-up off the bookshelf. "I'm going to Subway, you guys want somethin?" "Meatball Subs!" they screamed back at me in unison. As I got in my pick-up, I noticed a large white box in the back. I raised an eyebrow at it but paid it no mind. After waiting 20 minutes, I finally got the subs. When I returned to my pick-up, the box was toward the back of the bed. "That's funny, when I parked, it was toward the front." I thought a minute, "Oh well." 


	4. You Got Me What!

4. You got me what?  
  
I got home and distributed the subs. "Thank you!" they screamed. Ya know, I could do without the screaming, I thought as I headed upstairs, to my computer room. As you probably know, the computer room is an extra room where I keep 2 of my 3 computers, my Xbox, my Playstation2, my 23 in. color TV, and all of my some odd 300 video games. I played Grand Theft Auto: Vice City on the PS2 while wreaking havoc on a VERY large city on Sim City 4 and eating my 2-foot-long sandwich. That lasted about an hour, the games, not the sub. The sub lasted about 5 or 6 minutes. Now that I think about it, it's a wonder I'm not fat. "Amara!" I heard Trista call from downstairs. "Yo?" I screamed back. "There's a box in your truck that the cat seems to be interested in. Want me to take it out?" "Sure, whatever" I answered her. I wasn't really paying attention to what she said. After another 45 minutes, I began to get hungry. I paused the Dead Or Alive 3 fight I was in the middle of and reported downstairs for some serious snaking. I again eyed the white box. Since, it was a Friday, I decided to tell the box how I felt (on Fridays I tend to act a little weird). I looked at it straight on and said, "I don't like you." "How do you know?" Michelle said behind me. I looked at her funny and shoved a hand full of chips in my mouth. "Open it." She said eagerly. So I did. I pulled out this wriggling blackish/brown sausage. It whimpered and opened its large brown eyes. I turned back to my cousin. "You gave me a puppy?!" 


	5. My New Dog

5. My New Dog  
  
I slowly examined the sorry-excuse for a dog I held in my hand. "She'll grow in time, Amara, just giver her a chance." My cousin said after noticing the look I had on my face and probably reading my mind again (I hate it when she does that!). 'What am I going to do with this in the meantime?' I thought.  
  
I was going to say something really mean to the dog but before I could get it out, the stupidly cute thing licked my nose. Now come on! How am I going to stay angry at a puppy that knows how to remind me that it's a puppy! Finally, I gave in as the pup licked me again and put on the ground. I gave Michelle a fake hug and said 'thanks' and back upstairs, not wanting anything else to do with the puppy.  
  
The pup however had different plans and attempted to follow me up the stairs, of witch we only had 5 of. She didn't even get past the first one. As I disappeared around the corner and Michelle went into the first floor bathroom (we have two), the pup started to cry. Now what did I say about the puppy reminding me how helpless it is. I removed myself from my precious videogame to help the damn dog. I looked down at her and she looked back. She was so cute! Her right ear kinda fell sideways instead of sticking straight up like her left one. I smiled and picked the puppy up. "You're lucky you are so cute otherwise you'd be cat food." I said as Patches walked by. Patches hates puppies and used to torture poor Silence when he was a pup. My puppy was a little braver than Silence apparently as she jumped out of my arms and barked wildly at the cat.  
  
Patches hissed at my puppy and prepared to scratch her across the nose but the pup moved back than leaped forward and tackled my poor kitty. After wiggling out of my puppy's grasp, the cat ran for her life, my pup barking after her. I just laughed. "I think I'm going to enjoy this new dog." 


	6. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Silence and Sirius.  
  
Amara's eyes snapped open. She sat up quickly and looked toward the corner of her room, praying that he'd be there, like in the dream. Nothing but the rug and Sirius, now about a year old, sleeping on it. Of course, she thought, He's never there. It's just a dream and ... he's dead. But it felt so real.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Amara was just drifting off to sleep when her door creaked open. She looked toward it but saw no one. That's odd. "Woof." A soft bark brought her fully awake. Sirius? No, she's on the other side of the room. So then.. She sat up and looked over the side of the bed. "Silence?!" There sat Silence, his ears back in a happy gesture and his tongue lolling. "How?" Amara questioned, shaking her head in disbelief. The dog woofed again and reared up, placing his front paws on her bed. He gave her one quick lick and jumped off, trotting to the rug in the corner of the room. He looked back at his owner with thoughtful, sad, forgiving eyes and woofed.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
She reached up, touching the spot on her face that was licked in the dream. Wet. "That was no dream." She told Sirius who was now standing next to her bed.  
  
"I'm telling you he was there." Amara said, trying to convince her cousin the next morning. "It was a dream, Amara, he wasn't there. This isn't the first time and probably won't be the last." Michelle said blankly, turning back to the dishes. "But-" before she could finish, Trista burst into the room. "Trouble," she said, gasping for air, "Scouts .Train station. Monster. Now!" With that, she took off.  
  
~At the train station~  
  
The monster leaped toward Serena, who was on the ground and not paying attention. Before it could reach her, a blast of fire shaped like a planet with a ring around it, collided with the monster, sending it tumbling across the tracks. Everyone looked up to see the Outers standing on the roof of the train station. With a roar, the creature stood up and lunged toward them. They just leaped over it and Michelle prepared to hit it with her water. Suddenly, spikes flew from the monster's back, pining the Outers to the wall. "Stop right there!" Lita yelled, run at it. The monster grabbed a chunk of skin and threw it at Lita. It hit her straight on, fling her back into the other Scouts catching them all it the sticky substance.  
  
It turned to the Outers. It pointed its finger at Amara, spikes flying out of it. She tried to move but to no avail. She closed her eyes, waiting to die. However, nothing happened. She opened them again, Silence stood below her the spikes in his mouth. "Silence!" He looked up at his master, leaping up, grabbing the spikes and freeing her and her friends.  
  
Amara took the spikes from her friend and threw them back toward the Inners, breaking the stuff around them and freeing them as well. "Now you." She said, signaling Serena. A quick blast and the monster was toast. Everyone looked back toward Silence to find him gone. "Now I suppose you're gonna tell me that was a dream too." She said to her cousin in a matter-of- fact tone. "You win." Michelle sighed in defeat. As they all turned to leave, Amara turned back toward the wall she had been stuck on. "Woof." She shook her head again and looked to the sky. "Thank you, my friend." 


End file.
